Her Kitsune
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Konoha and Naruto is about to tell a certain someone how they feel... [NaruSaku: Written for a contest at DeviantART]


MHC: Written for a contest back in Febuary... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was another day in the village of Konoha, spring was around the corner so it was still a bit nippy and small snow-spots could be seen every other place you look. But this day was different from everyday—it was Valentines Day; and a certain blonde had his eyes on a certain pink-haired kunoichi…

"Kakashi-sensei is late again!" Naruto cried out, kicking a rock. Their sensei was always late, mind you, but no one really knew what the cause of this was. Sasuke sighed and Sakura complied, "He said be here at 5:30, but it's already 8:00!" while inner Sakura screamed 'CHA!! HE NEEDS A WATCH!!' "We should've learned by now he's always late!" Naruto yelled again and Sasuke glared at the two of them. 'That's my line… Why am I stuck with these losers…?'

"Hey kids. Nice day we're having." Kakashi's voice beckoned above them. The three looked up to see their sensei crouching on a post. "YOU'RE LATE!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the jonin and Sasuke quietly added "…again." Ignoring their complaints, Kakashi reached into his pocket and said. "Think fast!" with little to almost no hesitation, the three immediately brought their guard up and got into a defensive position. Kakashi threw, what seemed like, three cards and they each hit the ground before them. "Happy Valentines day." He smiled under his mask and team 7 stared at the cards with confusion and Naruto bent down to pick up his. "Is this a trap or something…? A tripwire maybe…?" Sasuke and Sakura did the same and Kakashi chuckled. "Very observant, Naruto… but no. Just plain old everyday Valentines." Er… Thanks…" The three said in unison and their sensei turned around. "Oh, and I'm giving you the day off. C'ya." He waved and in a cloud of smoke disappeared. "You jerk! We waited all this time for nothing?! Yeesh!" Naruto yelled impatiently. Sasuke shrugged and turned to leave. "S-Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura cried out and ran after the emo—er, I mean, teammate. "What?" Sasuke asked impatiently and Sakura blushed. "I… um… d-do you wanna… y'know… hang out?" Sasuke gave her the do-I-look-like-I-wanna-hang-out glare and with a quick "No." continued walking.

"Dang…" Sakura muttered and inner Sakura cried out 'Cha!! Denied!!' while throwing random punches. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto said from behind and the kunoichi turned around. "Do you have any plans?" Sakura shook her head. "No, but, I don't feel like hanging out." Naruto sighed. 'She only wants to hang out with Sasuke…' "Then… Can I walk you home?" Sakura smiled softly at her hyperactive friend—maybe she needed a little more time to get to know Naruto. "Y'know what Naruto… that'd be great! And maybe we'll stop at Ichiraku Ramen too!" Naruto took a few second to soak into what Sakura said—no pity, no sarcasm, no anger… She was being serious! "…Who are you and what've you done to Sakura Haruno?" Sakura glared at Naruto. "Take it or leave it." Naruto nervously laughed. "Okay… Lets go…"

As they walked through the village, the two comrades held a conversation—mostly about the time at the Land of the Waves and when the chunin exams were being held. At the moment, they were talking bout the forest of death. "Yeah, I guess I was pretty good…" Sakura smiled while inner Sakura yelled in triumph 'CHA!! I KICKED THOSE SOUND NINJA'S ASSES!!'. "Hey Sakura," Naruto started. "Hm?" "Why did you cut your hair? I-I'm not saying it doesn't look bad or anything but…" The blond trailed off. "Ninja shouldn't dwell on appearances but… to tell the truth… It was to save my friends." Naruto smiled. "Heheh, that was really nice of you then! I would've done the same! Well, if my hair was longer… Oh! We're here!" The two had arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen shop and they both entered.

"Hey there Naruto!" Ayame kindly greeted them and looked at Sakura. "Who's this?" "Ayame, meet Sakura! She's my teammate." Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you." Ayame giggled and asked "So this is the Sakura I've heard so much about?" Sakura looked at Naruto and laughed. "'Heard so much about'…?" Naruto rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Eheheh… well, let's eat!" The blond happily sat down at the bar(?) and Sakura along with him. "I'll take a miso ramen please!" "And I'll have shrimp." Ayame smiled. "Okay! One miso and one shrimp coming right up!"

After about an hour of conversing, laughing and eating half your body weight in ramen, the two decided to leave the shop and go home. "Ahh! That was great! How much is the bill?" Ayame smiled. "It's okay Naruto, It's on us." "Really? Thanks!" They left the shop with a wave and Sakura said "It was fun hanging out with you Naruto. I'll see you later!" Sakura was about to leave when Naruto called out "Wait!" and ran up to her. "I'm walking you home, remember?" The blond laughed and Sakura did too. "Thanks for reminding me." The rest of the way to Sakura's home was very silent, accept for the footsteps and people passing by. About 2 minutes later, Naruto got impatient and broke the silence. "Sakura?" Said girl looked at him. "Yeah?" Naruto blushed a bit. "I… Your hair… looks really pretty when it's short." Sakura's cheeks went pink, but then she smiled. "Thank you, Naruto."

After a few more minutes, they reached Sakura's house. "Naruto, I had a really fun time—thanks a lot." Naruto smiled. "No prob—" He stopped, cutting himself off. "…What is it?" Sakura asked and Naruto started to dig into his pockets. "I, uh, wanted to give you this…" He took out a small card and handed it to Sakura. The kunoichi took it and opened it. Inside was a really pretty picture of cherry blossoms and a sleeping fox. Next to the picture was a poem:

Spring will come,

Winter will go,

And when it does,

I will know

That you're that 'special someone',

But for now,

You're my friend.

Sakura blushed as she read the 5th line over and she looked up at her teammate. Naruto smiled softy. "Happy Valentines day…" Her blush grew redder. "Naruto, that's so…" She looked back down at the poem and back up. "…sweet…" Naruto smiled. "And I got you this, too…" He reached into his pocket again and before pulling the item out, he giggled at her. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands!" She gave him a questioning look and then did as he asked. She heard shuffling and felt a small, and soft, weight on her hands. "Okay… open them." She opened her eyes and gasped—it was a small, fluffy fox plushy that had nine tails and blue eyes. Sakura stared in awe and after a second spoke up. "It's so…" Naruto closed his eyes tightly and got ready for Sakura to yell at him. "…CUTE!!!" "Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura cuddling the crap out of it—he had most likely thought that she would lecture him on how childish it was. "It's so cute!! I love his eyes, and his whiskers and his…!" she stopped for a second and looked up at Naruto. "…He looks just like… Thank you Naruto." Naruto smiled. "Oh it's no problem! I just though you might—" He was cut off when Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto felt like his heart exploded from beating too fast and fireworks went off in his head. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye Naruto-kun!" Sakura opened the door to her house, waved, and walked in. Meanwhile Naruto was still standing in his place, face red, and twitching. "Sakura… Just…"

Said kunoichi was leaning against the door, holding her kitsune(1) in one hand and valentines day card in the other—reading it over a few more times. "That was so sweet of Naruto…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain blond yelling his lungs out.

"THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!! SAKURA JUST KISSED ME!!! YAHOO!! TAKE THAT SASUKE!! WOO HOO!!! HAHAHAHA!!"

Sakura sighed. "Typical Naruto."

* * *

1: Kitsune means Fox

MHC: I hope you all liked it! I had a hard time writing it, but I think I did good!

Sasuke: What was that 'emo' bit in the third paragraph…? is pissed

MHC: Eheheh… well… OMG is that Itachi over there?!

Sasuke: Really?! Today I'm going to kill j00!!! runs off

MHC: Phew! Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
